Rain, dirt, dust, mud, snow, and water in all of its forms can be damaging to various electronic devices. Such devices are fragile or otherwise breakable and can be damaged by mistreatment and/or other inappropriate handling, such as by dropping. It is, therefore, useful to have a housing within which such an object in need of protection may be housed so as to protect it from inclement conditions, mistreatment, and/or inappropriate handling.
Such electronic devices are well known and widely used. For instance, a mobile telephone or tablet computer are electronic devices that are convenient tools that allow people to communicate with one another while on the go and away from traditional telephone landlines or internet connections. For instance, mobile devices allow people to communicate via voice, text message, SMS, IM, and the like. Other such portable devices include computers, personal digital assistants, electronic digital readers, electronic game devices, video recorders, cameras, and the like. Various of these devices have phone, internet, and/or music playing capabilities. While these devices may be portable and handy to use, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example, they are often expensive and contain fragile electronic components that make them prone to damage due to inclement weather and/or mishandling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mechanism whereby an object, such as a portable electronic device, for instance, an electronic device having various features, such as a camera and/or video lens feature, which feature may be coupled with a microphone feature, may be protected from inclement weather and/or errant handling and/or other damage that may result from contacting a fluid, such as water, dirt, dust, mud, snow, and the like. Such protective mechanisms typically include special housings and casings designed to hold and/or encase the device so as to protect it from such damage. A problem, however, with such housings and casings is that they are often not specifically designed for enhancing or otherwise accommodating the various functionalities of the underlying electronic device or the components thereof which they are designed to encase and/or otherwise protect.
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and system for housing or encasing an object, such as an electronic device having one or more features, such as a camera feature, a microphone feature, a sound transmission feature, a display feature, and the like, as well as methods for using the same, in a manner that offers protection for the device from adverse environmental conditions, inclement weather, mishandling and/or damage, such as from contacting a fluid, such as water, while at the same time ensuring the optimum usability of the various features. Systems for the same are also provided.